Two and a Half Men, Charlie's Friend
by Dweaver123
Summary: This is my version of the unaired episde of season 8 where Charlie accidently sleeps with his friend.


In this episode of Two and a Half Men, Charlie meets a new friend named Charles who is exactly like Charlie but the two end up accidently sleeping together. I heard that this was supposed to be an episode in season 8 but it never got produced because Charlie left beforehand so I figured I'd make my own version of this. I hope that you guys like it.

Two and a Half Men, Charlie's Friend

As the scene opens, Charlie is sitting in the living room watching tv with a beer in his hand as Alan approaches him. What's up?, Alan says smiling. Hey, Charlie resonds. Jake is off visiting his friend, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bar or something. Well, I was just going to sit here and watch sports all day but since you offered sure Charlie responds. Great all of the alocohol is half off today Alan responds. At the bar, Charlie is about to get some of his favorite whiskey when someone in front of him gets the same thing. Charlie looks suprised as the man turns around and Charlie notices his has black hair and wore a vintage bowling shirt just like him. Charlie sits down with Alan. What the hell did you see that Charlie says, see what Alan responds. That guy over there, he's basically me Charlie says. Charlie that's impossible, I don't think any guy can be close to anything that you are Alan responds. Take a look for yourself Alan, Charlie responds. Alan looks behind him and sees the guy drinking whiskey and flirting with a few girls. Wow, I;ve seen everything now Alan responds. I'm going to go talk to him Charle responds. Charlie approaches the guy. Hey Charlie says, hey the guy responds. Nice shirt you got there Charlie responds, thanks the guy says. Nice whiskey you got there the guy responds. I drink a little bit in the evening with some tequila the guy says. Charlie suprised nods, as do I Charlie says. My name's Charles, the guy says. Charlie, Charlie responds as they shake hands. You want to come sit at the bar Charlie asks, sure Charles responds. This is my brother Alan, Charlie says. Alan, how are you Charles says as he gives him a handshake. You want some beer Alan says. No thanks, I only drink things that are strong Charles replies. Oh okay Alan responds. Charlie that reminds me, I got to go pick up Jake from his friend's house, I'll see you at the house? That's where I'll be Charlie responds. Great Alan says as he leaves the bar. So that's your brother?, Charles asks. Yeah he's a good guy even though he's a pain in the ass Charlie says, I gotcha I got a brother just like that Charles responds. Really, what's his name Charlie asks. Dalan, Charles responds. Of course, Charlie says. Charlie looks at the time on his watch. It's getting late, do you want to go back to my place and watch some basketball or something Charlie asks. Sure Charles responds, I don't got anything else going on tonight. Well terrific, Charlie says as they go back to his house. As they enter the house, they are approached by Alan. Hey Charlie and Charlie, I mean Charles Alan says. Hey they both respond. What are you guys doing here Alan asks. Well, I'd figure I'd invite Charles over to watch some basketball Charlie says as Charles smokes a cigar. Charlie and Alan watch in suprise as Charles says yeah, nice place you got here. It reminds me a lot of my house he responds. Well this is getting too weird for me, Alan says as he leaves. I'll show you to the living room Charlie says as he walks Charles in front of the kitchen and turns on the tv. After a couple of drinks the two look at each other in a weird way a little tipsy. You know, your me and I'm you Charlie says, I know the irony right Charles says. No seriously Charlie says, if you were a girl you would be the perfect girl Charlie says. Charles gives him a look, you know you would too Charles says. The two take other gulp of beer and kiss each other. What do you say we take this party to my room Charlie says, let's do it Charles responds. The next morning the two wake up hungover and in bed together. The two scream as they notice that they are both not wearing any clothes. What the hell happened Charlie says. I don't know, I thought you were a girl Charles responds, well I thought you were Charlie responds as the two continue to scream. After a few seconds of screaming, the two get dressed as go in the kitchen where they see Alan. Judging by the screams, I'm guessing you two had a fun night last night Alan says laughing as the two give him an annoyed look. I got to go Charles says as Charlie sits there confused. If it makes you feel any better, you basically just had sex with yourself Alan said laughing, not helping Charlie responds as he puts his hand over his face. Later at the bar Charlie is seen drinking and is approached by Charles. What do you want Charlie says. Look I've been thinking, why don't we just forget about what happened and just be friends. Forget, how am I supposed to forget Charlie says. Well the way I see it here, we're not dating and neither one of us are gay. I've heard about all the girls you've been with and you've heard about all the girls I've been with Charles says. If were are not dating and neither one of us are gay, don't you think we can just forget about it and move on Charles says. I guess Charlie responds. Cool Charles says as he gives Charlie a cigar that they both smoke as they order a shot of whiskey. Life is good, Charlie says. It is Charles responds as they do a toast with their whiskey as the episode ends.


End file.
